Warriors A New Beginning: Gone Without a Trace book 1
by Angel With a Death Wish
Summary: Abandoned and left in the snow at only three moons old. Scarletkit is forced to survive alone wandering through the nearby twoleg place. She tries to forget of what happened in the past by changing her name to scarlet. When the twoleg place becomes too much for her she returns to the wild. Unknowingly she crosses into Windclan territory and her past becomes reality.
1. Allegiances

**Windclan**

**Leader: Ashstar ~Grey she cat**

**Deputy: Thunderstorm ~ Golden Tabby Tom**

**Apprentice-Windpaw ~ Grey and White she cat**

**Medicine Cat: Tinycloud ~ Light grey she cat with a white underbelly and paw**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Krestlepaw **

**Warriors:**

**Rabbitrunner ~ A light brown tom with a white paw**

**Blizzardcrow ~ A grey tom with darker flecks**

**Apprentice ~ Nightpaw**

**Flintfox ~ A dark grey tom with copper eyes**

**Grassfoot ~ A light beige ticked tabby tom with darker brown front paws**

**Apprentice- Tigerpaw**

**Hailstorm ~ A grey she cat with lighter flecks**

**Frostcreek ~ A silver ****abyssinian she cat**

**Apprentice- Puddlepaw**

**Jadefang ~ An orange tom with bright green eyes**

**Howlingstreak ~ A black she cat with a distinct white streak down her back**

**Buzzardtail ~ A dark sandy colored tabby tom**

**Apprentice- Stonepaw**

**Skygem ~ A white she cat with a black paw**

**Dawnriver ~ A Brown tabby she cat with a white muzzle and under belly with blue eyes**

**Stormfang ~ A brown tabby tom with yellow eyes **

**Aprrentices:**

**Nightpaw ~ A black tom with amber eyes **

**Stonepaw ~ A black and white tom with amber eyes**

**Tigerpaw ~ A brown Tabby tom with pale green eyes**

**Puddlepaw ~ A blue seal point she cat **

**Windpaw ~ A grey and white she cat with blue eyes**

**Krestlepaw ~ ****A long furred seal point she cat**

**Queens:**

**Oatfeather(Mate- Flintfox) ~ A brown she cat with a white ear**

**Kit- Nettlekit ~ A brown tabby tom with green blue eyes**

**Elders:**

**Crowfeather ~ A grey tom**

**Heathertail ~ A tan colored she cat with blue purple eyes**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Bramblestar ~ A brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy: Squirelflight ~ An orange she cat with a white paw and green eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather A blind grey tabby tom**

**Warriors:**

**Ivypool ~ A grey and white tabby she cat**

**Apprentice: Autumnpaw ~A dark ginger she cat with deep green eyes**

**Dovewing ~ a grey she cat**

**Lionblaze ~ A golden tabby tom**

**Scorchtail ~ A dark brown tom with a black tail**

**Apprentice: Lightpaw ~ A light ginger she cat with blue eyes that look almost white**

**Sagewing ~ A black tom with grey paws**

**Icerift ~ A black she cat with icy blue eyes**

**Oakshade ~ A brown tabby tom with dark pale green eyes**

**Falconclaw ~ An orange tabby tom with dark pale green eyes**

**Sunpool ~ A pale cream colored she cat with blue eyes **

**Birchfoot~ A brown tom with black paws**

**Ambershard ~ An orange she cat with white paws**

**Queens:**

**Ashleaf ~ A grey she cat with black paws**

**Boltkit ~ A grey tom with a brown paw and yellow eyes**

**, Angelkit ~ A white and brown she cat with a brown heart shaped spot on her chest**

**, Bluekit ~ a grey she cat with with a white underbelly**

**Elders:**

**Sandstorm ~ A ttan tabby she cat**

**Brightheart ~ an orange and white she cat**

**Cloudtail ~ a white tom**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: Rowanstar ~ A dark orange tom**

**Deputy: Tigerheart ~ A Dark brown tabby tom**

**Medicine Cat: Nightwhisper ~ A ****Tortoiseshell she cat with a white marking on her forhead**

**Warriors:**

**Tawnypelt ~ A ****Tortoiseshell she cat**

**Dawnpelt ~ A Black tabby she cat**

**Apprentice: Wildpaw ~ A black tabby she cat with white paws**

**Duskpelt ~ A dark brown tom with a black stripe stretching from his nose to his tail tip**

**Pinefrost ~ A grey tabby tom with a white chest spot and green eyes**

**Neddleclaw ~ A brown tabby tom with a white paw**

**Shadefoot ~ a light grey tom with black paws**

**Apprentice: Aderpaw ~ A black tabby tom with peircing Amber eyes**

**Brightflame ~ an orange and white tabby she cat**

**Wolfgaze ~ A brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes**

**Apprentice: Rockpaw ~ A Brown tom with black paws and a black tail**

**Darkstone A dark grey tom**

**Shadowfire A dark grey tom with black ears and orange eyes**

**Acorntail ~ A light brown she cat with a black tail and paws**

**Badgerleap ~ A grey she cat with a white stripe on her back and white paws**

**Queens:**

**Leafblossom ~ A calico she cat**

**Flowertail ~ A light brown tabby she cat with a white tail **

**Elders:**

**Finchclaw ~ A Black tom with a brown paw**

**Riverclan**

**Leader: Mistystar ~ A light grey she cat with blue eyes**

**Deputy: Littlestream ~ A Grey tabby she cat with white paws**

**Medicinecat: Willowshine ~ A light brown tabby she cat**

**Warriors:**

**Iceshatter ~ A black and grey spotted tom**

**Apprentice: Hawkpaw ~ A Cream brown tabby tom with cream white paws and green blue eyes**

**Nightbreeze ~ A black she cat**

**Apprentice: Stormpaw ~ A dark brown tabby tom with a white chest mark and bright green blue eyes**

**Reedfoot ~ A brown tom with lighter colored legs**

**Shyfeather ~ A white she cat with brown flecks**

**Fawnfoot ~ A Cream white she cat with brown paws**

**Apprentice: Ivorypaw ~ A Light brown tabby she cat with a white chest mark and blue reddish eyes**

**Rosethorn ~ Russet furred she cat with a white tipped tail and white paws**

**Mossclaw ~ A beige colored tom with a brown muzzle and paws**

**Shrewfang ~ A black tabby tom with a brown muzzle with a tooth that awkwardly shows on the side**

**Apprentice: Hedgepaw ~ A brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Skyrain ~ A grey s****potted ****tabby tom**

**Fishpelt ~ A brown tom with darker flecks**

**Minnowleap ~ A small brown she cat with blue eyes**

**Splashfoot ~ A grey tom with a black paw**

**Queens:**

**Duckfur A golden furred she cat with faint stripes**

**Elders:**

**Troutclaw ~ A dark grey tabby tom**


	2. Prologue

Scarletkit bounced along with her mother's steps as she dangled from her jaws. The bitter cold air was not hard to feel through her thin tortoiseshell fur. Her mother, by the name of Icerift, was trotting silently through the winter forest lightly covered in snow. Scarletkit could barely see any grass like when she first opened her eyes a few moons ago in Leaf-fall.

She had to narrow her eyes against the thickening snow fall because of the thinning trees. Icerift stealthily went into the cover of a few gorse bushes as if she did not want to be seen. Gently she was set down on a cleared patch of dirt sheltered by the gorse roots. Scarletkit was utterly confused by her mother; as soon as her sisters, Autumnkit and lightkit, were asleep her mother had taken her out of the nursery and began to carry her at a brisk pace through the forest. Scarletkit knew they were far from home because she didn't know any of the scents that surrounded them. "What are we doing here momma? I'm cold and hungry. Why aren't Autumnkit and Lightkit with us?"

Icerifts deep blue gaze lowered the snow on her black pelt began to melt, "Just think of this as an adventure, your very first one with me."

Scarletkit waved her tail, "Can I have milk on this adventure?!"

Her mother nodded with a slight smile, "Let me make us a place to sleep and go hunting and then you can have milk."

"Okay!" Scarletkit bounced up happily. She found a spot in the gorse roots where it was just enough room for her to curl up to keep warm. She watched her mother go until she couldn't see her anymore then nodded off to sleep

Scarletkit was awaked to the rasping tong of her mother. She must have returned a while ago because she tucked up to her moms soft belly in a small dip. She looked up at her mother's eyes which were starring back. Those eyes, she would never forget. That feeling formed within her. That warm feeling soon gone so soon. "Drink some milk now little one."

Scarletkit did so and savored every last drop. She once again drifted off to sleep quickly after. She opened her eyes to a forest clearing. It was warm but not a pleasant warm more like a muggy and humid warmth. The trees around her were dead and rotten. She started to shake, "Mom?" The air around chilled her bones as if they were breaking. "Mom! Where are you!?" She screamed in terror unable to move.

She felt an unfriendly presence pass over her along with two large shadows. She spun around. A tan tabby she cat stood over her. Behind her stood a dark brown tabby with sharp blue green eyes with a hint of orange. Scarletkit shrunk to the dirt forest floor unable to control her shaking body. The she cats' gentle blue red eyes stared at her with a stupefied look. "How, in the name of all the cats in the clans, did a _kit_ get here!?" her tone was the exact opposite of her eyes, crisp and brutal.

"Yeah, how did you get here?" the tom behind the she cat walked over and nudged Scarletkit rudely to sniff her. "You smell like Thunderclan."

"I… I…" Scarletkit stuttered.

"Spit it out already." His tone was harsh.

The tan tabby gave him a sharp jab in the ribs making him hiss at her, "She is only a kit, Stormpaw, give her a break!"

"She doesn't belong here Ivorypaw so I want to know how she got here!"

"I summoned her, that's why." Scarletkit saw glare of yellow eyes in the shadows.

"She just a kit though, Thistleclaw." Ivorypaw was suddenly defensive.

"Doesn't matter. She is special."

A burst of ice cold wind hit her pelt and Scarletkit opened her eyes. To her relief she saw the branches of the gorse bush instead of dead rotten trees. Then she realized her mother was gone. "Mom?" she stood up and padded to the edge of the bush. The snow fell quick and thick and showed no sign of stopping.

Scarletkit looked at her paws and felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew her mom would never have left her like this without letting her know. She knew her mother wouldn't go out in a snowstorm. Icerifts' scent was stale. Scarletkit raised her head and looked to sky she could no longer see.

Her mother left her. She wasn't ever coming back.


	3. Chapter 1: Brewing Storm

**"Get up Stormpaw!" a paw smacked him on the ear. Stormpaw jerked up and hissed. "Oh cry all you tick pelt! I have been trying to get you up all morning!"**

**"For what Hawkpaw!?" Stormpaw lay back down.**

** "Are you kidding me?! Iceshatter and Nightbreeze told us we were suppose to go hunting at dawn last night and it's almost sun-high for Starclan sake!" Hawkpaw lashed his tail.**

**"Alright i'm coming but I am not hunting with your naggy pelt all day, so I a hunting alone got it!" not waiting for a response Stormpaw barged his way out of the reed den and into the sunlit camp of Riverclan. He walked along the edge of the camp then through the entrance. He knew his mentor would be pleased if he came back with atleast ****three peices of freshkill.**

**Hawkpaw watched Stormpaw go "I wouldn't be going with him anyway because I already finished my hunting," Hawkpaw slumped down in his moss nest and began to clean his ruffled pelt when he noticed Ivorypaw walking in.**

**"Well you look happy Hawkpaw." ****Ivorypaw mumbled.**

**Hawkpaw bristled "I can't stand working with your brother! He thinks he is better then everyone!" Hawkpaw Shuffled in his cursing under his breath and covered his nose with his tail.**

**Ivorypaw gave a muffled laugh and stood up "That's because he doesn't like anyone but me, my mom and himself."**

** "Tell me something new" Hawkpaw grumbled at her. With that Ivorypaw crawled out of the reed den. She let the sun soak into her Ivory colored pelt. Ivorypaw sniffed the air breathing in the sweat scents of the river and fresh-kill. "Hey, Ivorypaw! Come over here!" She recognized the voice of hedgepaw and padded over to where he was sitting in sun bathed grass by the stream bed of reeds. **

** "What is it Hedgepaw?" She asked.**

** "Shrewfang wanted me to ask you to come on patrol with us and Mossclaw."**

**"That would fine with me but why isn't Fawnfoot coming?" **

**"I believe she has come down with a cold and can't stop coughing and Willowshine wants her to stay in camp."**

**Ivorypaw followed Hedgepaw to the Reed tunnel leading outside of camp. Once they were outside they waded across the stream and met up with Shrewfang and Mossclaw on the other side. The warriors nodded greetings to the apprentices. "Ivorypaw since Fawnfoot is not allowed out of camp at the moment Mistystar is having me take over your training till she gets better." Ivorypaw nodded. Shrewfang took the lead of the small patrol and trotted along the stream. The grass beneath her paws became muddy and to navigate and she grunted in protest as it stuck to her leg for but no one took notice of her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a mole scurrying to its hideaway. A cardinal with bright red feather cawed up ahead and Ivorypaw looked for it realizing she had fallen behind the others. Picking up her pace she pushed to catch up which took her several moments. Shrewfang called back to her and Hedgepaw "You two check for scents and tell us what you smell and where we are." Ivorypaw parted her mouth and breathed in the scents around her and tried to sort them out when Hedgepaw lift his tail "We are getting close to the outer border of our territory. We are closer to the Two-leg farm about an equal distance from both Shadowclan and Windclan." He announced proudly.**

**"Good Hedgepaw," Shrewfang praised his apprentice, "Ivorypaw do you smell anything?"**

**She narrowed her eyes as the smells began to sort out "Rain is on its way and by the feel of the wind it will be here soon. And I smell Stormpaw nearby a lingering scent of fresh-kill and….." she breathed in hard "I, I think there is blood near him. A rouge cats blood."**

**The rest of the patrol came to a stop and smelled the air around them. Mossclaw turned his head to Shrewfang "She's right and it's fresh."**

**Shrewfang stood there for a moment's time then looked back at the apprentices "We are going over to figure out what happened. I want you two to take up the rear keep watch for anything suspicious." The patrol padded along. As they inched on the grass began to thin out and become less muddy and softer. Ivorypaw sniffed the air and from what she could tell they were getting closer to her brother and blood scent become much stronger. I hope he is okay, she thought, but then why wouldn't he? She gazed up at the sky which slowly thickened with darkness and a light drizzle began to fall down on the patrol.**

**Shrewfang led them into a small clearing right on the border of Riverclan and the Two-leg farm. She heard herd a sharp gasp came from Mossclaw as he and Shrewfang reached the small stream that branched off of the main one. Ivorypaw raced up to them to see the problem the blood scent burning her nose now. As she came upon the stream blood stained the grass and a rusty orange tom laid half in the water and half out. His flank cut with four claw marks and his throat slit from one side to the other. His blue eyes were wide open and glazed and Ivorypaw recognized the look of terror in them. Shrewfang let out a growl and glared over at Ivorypaw "Where is your brother!"**

**Her neck fur bristled at his question which sounded as if he was accusing her of having something to do with the rouges death "How should I know!?" She shot at.**

**"Use your nose you flea-brain!"**

**"Excuse me!? Why are you yelling at her?" Stormpaw's voice came was calm and unnerved as he padded up to them and dropped fresh-kill on the grass.**

**Shrewfang walked in front of Stormpaw and lashed his tail "You! You did this!"**

**Stormpaw sat down on his haunches as if nothing was wrong "Yes I did." He answered calmly "I caught him stealing prey, when he saw me he attacked and threatened to kill me I had no choice."**

**Moss padded up beside Shrewfang resting his tail on the warriors shoulder to calm him down then looked at Stormpaw "You are old enough to know, Stormpaw, that you don't need to kill unless absolutely needed"**

**"His claws were to my throat that is need enough the way I look at it."Stormpaw licked his paw.**

**Mossclaw let out a sigh "Shrewfang take the apprentices and finish the patrol I will take Stormpaw back to camp. This is for Mistystar to decide."**

**"As it has always been. I don't even understand why she lets him stay in the clan he gets into enough trouble as it is."**

**Mossclaw lowered his voice "As much as I agree with you we can't be making snap judgments just because he is Hawkfrost's son." Mossclaw dismissed Shrewfang with the wave of his tail and began to lead Stormpaw away "Grab your prey" soon they disappeared into the reeds and trees.**

**"Alright before we finish this patrol we need to burry this cat's body. Leaving him to rot isn't right."**

**Ivorypaw and the rest of the patrol padded into camp as thunder ripped through the air. Shrewfang dismissed them and trotted to Mistystar's den where Mossclaw was waiting. Hedgepaw bumped her shoulder "Hey why don't you head for the apprentice's den I'll get us some prey."**

**Ivorypaw shook her head "I'm not hungry." She shook her rain soaked pelt and headed over to an overhanging rock where she could see the faint silhouette of her mother Rosethorn. She scooted in beside her and rested her head on her paws "Has Mistystar said anything about Stormpaw?"**

**Rosethorn shook her head "No but I won't go for holding back his warrior ceremony anymore it will be this half-moon whether she likes it or not. That Tick-pelt will make both of you warriors at the same time."**

**"I agree. But why isn't he listening to Thistleclaw and the others they told us we have lay low for a while"**

**"And that's exactly what we are doing. Your brother is smart enough to cover his tracks your father taught him that before he died. He just needed to blow off steam, he hasn't been able to since everything happened and he is angry at Bramblestar for what he did to Hawkfrost."**

**Ivorypaw watched as Stormpaw padded out of Mistystar's den receiving many glares. They're just mad because he looks like Hawkfrost, she thought, which he does and he looks amazing. "Well what did she say?" She asked.**

**"She isn't holding back my warrior ceremony but I'm not allowed out of camp without a warrior till then." He huffed and crawled in beside them "But I know Shrewfang will make sure Iceshatter holds me back but that won't happen."**

**"No it won't" Rosethorn stood up stalked over to Mistystar "I need to talk to you. Alone."**


	4. Chapter 2: Cat's in the Bag

**A wind blew through Scarlet's fur as she rejoiced the beautiful green-leaf. She was resting on top of a flat stone rock, bathing herself in sunlight. The two-leg city was finally in her past and hopefully now she would be able to sleep with both eyes closed now. Her ears suddenly pricked at a distant sound. She lifted her head and looked down toward the two-leg farm house. There seemed to be a group of fighting just two though. She flicked an, they're too far away to cause any trouble with me anyway, she thought . Scarlet's belly rumbled and she groaned remembering she hadn't ate for the past two days on her way from the two-leg city. She sniffed the air, great, rain is on the way, and well maybe if I can get a quick catch I can find shelter before it arrives.**

**She rose from her rock and leaped down. She then began to head down the hill through the heather and breathed in. She followed a fresh scent trail of a young rabbit that lead father away from the rock. It wasn't too soon later that she was swamped by multiple scents but she was too fixated on movement ahead to notice. She crouched low to the ground and made her way toward it. The heather brushed her sides and gracefully placed every paw step so lightly. Then the rabbit was just two strides ahead of her. As she readied her haunches to leap the rabbit stood up. But how! It couldn't have possibly caught my scent I'm downwind! Scarlet leaped just as it made for retreat landing just a cat length away. She pushed off her hind paws and raced after it as it tried to scurry for shelter under a gorse bush. She pushed on faster just managing to cut it off and she planted her paws on top of its spine pushing down till it snapped.**

**Scarlet sat down and caught her breath before getting up to find a shelter. She looked up to the sky as it grew dark. She picked the rabbit up by the scruff and carried it as she padded along the bottom of the hill toward a stretch of trees in the distance. As she walked there were muffled noises behind her. She glanced over her shoulder a gazed around the bare moor. She didn't see any but other cat scents were ordering their way into her nose. Picking up her pace she quickly tried to make her way to the trees.**

**A yowl burst into the wind and she was knocked off her paws. Hissing she kicked out with her hind paws and they planted into bone. A screech of pain ripped through the air as gentle drizzle of rain began to fall. Getting up onto her paws she came face to face with a grey and white she-cat with eyes blue as water. The she cat was staggering so Scarlet took the split second and launched herself forward digging her claws into the shoulders of her opponent and shoving her to ground dust flying around them. Scarlet bit down into the cats shoulder and ripped out a patch of flesh, blood spraying her muzzle. She went to bite again when claws raking into her back and thrust her off, a heavy was planted on her neck and pinned her to the ground. Scarlet thrashed and kicked out trying to free herself but in response she got a deep throated growl from the golden tabby tom on top of her "Stop struggling! You aren't going anywhere!"**

**Scarlet didn't listen and continued to thrash spitting at the tom "Let me go, you rotten piece of crow-food!"Scarlet finally stopped thrashing and tried to catch her breath. Behind the tom she could see the grey and white she-cat staggering to her feet awkwardly holding her right front leg off the ground. Scarlet growled, good I hope it's broken, she thought. Another she-cat an adult though was helping her to her feet. This she-cat was grey with lighter flecks that covered her pelt.**

**The Tom looked back at the others "Grab the rabbit, Hailstorm, and help Windpaw to camp. Tell Ashstar we find who she was looking for."**

**Hailstorm nodded "Yes Thunderstorm."**

**When the cats were out of earshot, Thunderstorm glared down at Scarlet "Why in the name of Starclan were you hunting in Windclan territory!?"**

**"I don't know what you're talking about! I have never heard of a Windclan! I caught that rabbit on my own terms it's mine!" She spat at him.**

**"Is that so?" he sneered**

**"Yes it is!"**

**"Where did you come from anyway rouge? You've never been seen around here. Nor have I seen such a young one with such fighting techniques. Those techniques you used are only taught in clans."**

**"What's it matter to you?" She barred her teeth at him.**

**"Cause if I have to take you to the heart of my clan I would prefer to know."**

**"I came from the city sorry if it that isn't too glamorous for you."**

**He muttered something under his breath then released his paw from her throat "Get up. And don't bother running away you won't make it far at all." Scarlet got to her paws and shook her pelt of the dust debris. "Now walk beside me. When we get into my camp don't look at anyone don't say anything just follow me got it."**

**"Who are taking me to?" She growled.**

**"Windclans leader, Ashstar, whom you will speak to with respect."**

**"Who says I'm going to listen to that?" she sneered.**

**"I do." Thunderstorm said with a stern voice "Now come on I want to get there before it starts pouring," reluctantly she followed her sore paws drug across the wet ground and water dripped from her chest fur. Her ear fur ruffled at a warm breath and she could hear a small whisper "It's okay Scarlet, you did exactly what you were supposed to." She took in a deep breath "I hope so."**

**"What did you say?" **

**"Nothing, so unless you're hearing things, I said nothing."Thunderstorm gave her a confused look but walked on. Finally they reached a barrier of Gorse bushes which they walked around till they reached a tunnel. Hailstorm was waiting just inside the tunnel giving Thunderstorm a nod "Ashstar is waiting in her den; She wants us to bring her in." Thunderstorm nodded a response "Take her to Ashstar then, I want to check on Windpaw then I'll come in." Scarlet followed Hailstorm into a large clearing few cats were outside because of the rain most likely, but the ones she did see gave her glares of disapproval and entrust. She was lead to the opposite side of the clearing to an opening in the gorse bushes. The opening had two large rocks on each side leaning inward over the entrance. Hailstorm crawled in first and Scarlet crawled in after her.**

**Inside was a decent space for about five cats, a heather weaved nest was placed in the farthest corner of the entrance. An older grey she cat with grey around her muzzle was bent over a small baby finch, when Scarlet entered she looked right at her. "So we have finally met." She spoke calmly, too calm for Scarlet's comfort.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about."**

**"Starclan gave me a message, they told me about you."**

**"You're just a crazy old cat rambling I've never talked this stupid Starclan."**

**"That's enough from your mouth!" Hailstorm shot at her "Ashstar maybe we should explain the situation a little more to her."**

**Ashstar shook her head "No, Hailstorm, let her talk. Tell us about where you came from. What your name is."**

**"My name's Scarlet." She said in a confused voice.**

**"That's what you changed it to you mean."**

**"Excuse me!"Scarlet's neck fur bristled.**

**Thunderstorm's voice came from the entrance "May I come in, Ashstar?"**

**"Yes, Thunderstorm, you may." When he settled himself in the den Ashstar looked back at her "You original name before this was Scarletkit was it not?"**

**Scarlet growled at her "That's absurd!"**

**Ashstar shook her head "But it's the truth isn't it?"**

**Scarlet lowered her head her ears burned and her eyes wide with shock.**

**"That's what I thought. Now tell us where you're from."**

**"I'm from the Two-leg city."**

** "That's where you're wrong again. Tell us where you're really from."**

**"Thunderclan, I'm from Thunderclan." **


	5. Chapter 3: Bag's in the River

"Yes you are from Thunderclan you have Thunderclan blood. Now_"

Scarlet fluffed out her fur in anger "NO! I have nothing to do with _Thunderclan_! They are nothing to me! I have no family! I have no Thunderclan _blood_! And I want nothing to do with them!"

Thunderstorm seemed taken aback by her outburst but Ashstar wasn't fazed. She simply wrapped her tail around her paws her eyes full of sympathy "I know. I'm not making you go back to Thunderclan; I understand you're angry and upset at them. I myself would never forgive someone for doing that."

Scarlet growled "How would you know!? You never got abandoned in the snow and left all alone with no food no anything! You have no idea!" tears started rolling down her cheeks as her anger subdued "I don't want your sympathy either."

Ashstar nodded "You will be staying with Windclan from now on. Hailstorm may you show her to the medicine cat den so she can sleep for night. When you're done come back here, we have a lot to discuss."

Hailstorm nodded and lead Scarlet out of the den. When they were out it was raining a bit harder and shy was much darker every now and lit up by lightning. Hailstorm fell into rhythm beside "I'm sorry this has happened so quickly, Scarlet."

"Why are you sorry?" Scarlet looked at her.

"Because, Scarlet, you are much too young to have such a burden as this. I just don't think its right."

"Well at least I'm not the only one who thinks that." She sighed.

"Well, I have faith you can make it through this."

"You have faith in me? But we have only just met."

"When I saw you today, you were so strong when you met Windpaw head on in the fight. I've never seen a cat this young fight so well. You reminded of someone."

"Who?"

"His name's Firestar. He was the most honorable and amazing leader known in clan history."They stopped at another opening is the barrier "You go ahead, tell one of the medicine cats Ashstar wants you to sleep in their den for now until things get settled."

Scarlet looked at Hailstorm "Thank you, Hailstorm, really; I've never had someone talk to me like this before."

Hailstorm rested her tail on Scarlet's shoulder "I would never be more pleased. Now get inside I want to get out of this rain." She laughed at the end. Scarlet walked inside the den blinking to adjust her vision "Hello?"

She was met by a young cat about her age; she was a beautiful long furred seal point with eyes like Windpaws. "Yes, is there something you need?"

"Um... well Ashstar wants me to sleep here till things are settled out."

"Is that so?" Another walked into the den behind Scarlet making her jump.

"Yes... yes it is."

The grey she cat with a white underbelly and paws smiled and nodded "Great! Krestlepaw make her a fresh nest and check and make sure this wound is taken care of, I have to go check on Windpaws leg." she flicked her tail at an infected bite on Scarlets tail.

Scarlet settled down in a fresh heather nest. She breathed and enjoyed the softness of the heather. She, for once, felt comfortable all her wounds, old and new, were taken care of and no longer bothered her and now she finally has her own nest to herself. "Enjoying yourself?" there was a slight hint of a sneer in Windpaws voice.

Scarlet looked up at her and nodded "Your leg isn't broken is it?"

Windpaw shook her head "It is just sprained. It hurts like a tick though."

"Oh... sorry about that, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. You put quite the fight. How did you learn how to fight so well?"

"Someone close taught me. They sure did come in handy in the Two-Leg city. But I'm glad I'm out of there."

"I would imagine." Windpaw chuckled.

"Glad to see you two getting along so well already." Tinycloud padded in to their nesting area. "Get some sleep now it's late. Krestlepaw and I will be leaving for the Moon Pool now so if you need help you know where everyone is."

When Tinycloud left Windpaw nodded to Scarlet "Good night then."

"Night." Scarlet rested her head on her paws and slowly drifted to sleep as the rain pitter pattered outside.

Scarlet opened her eyes to rotten trees and muggy air. Smiling she jumped to her feet as she was greeted by Ivorypaw. "You did it, Scarlet! Congratulations."

"Thanks, Ivorypaw. So what do we do now that I'm in Windclan?"

"That's what we are about to find out. Follow me." Ivorypaw lead her through dead bracken and mud. They came into a clearing where a large rock rose above them. On the rock two other cats perched. A grey and white tom with yellow eyes and the other was a brown tabby with blue green eyes. They leaped onto the rock and sat up by the toms."Ivorypaw, Scarlet." The toms greeted them "Thistleclaw, Stormpaw." They greeted them back.

"So what is my next step?"

"Well for now as I told Ivorypaw and Stormpaw, we have to stay low for a while." Thistleclaw shot Stormpaw a look "But as for you, Scarlet, you have to get as many cats as possible to trust you, mostly high ranks. This is highly critical because if you are to advance in rank once you are a warrior. Also find out as much as you can as this prophecy Ashstar is talking about. We will continue train until the time comes for sure.

Stormpaw stood up "But what about us?"

"I tell you the same thing over and over again Stormpaw! Stop asking me."

"But Thistleclaw! We can't just sit around and do nothing!"

"Did I say you had a choice!? No I didn't that was an order Flea-Pelt!"

"Well maybe you should make better and more understandable orders Tick-Brain!"

Thistleclaw unsheathed his claws and raked them across Stormpaw's face making blood spray across the stone "Until you can learn some respect, you'll be training with Rosethorn and Mapleshade and we will not be discussing anything! That's an order, _Stormpaw_, or do you want to question that too!"

Stormpaw crouched, tiny trickles of began to leak down his face, and glared at Thistleclaw, his eyes were looking to fight but her turned and leaped down from the rock. Once he was gone Thistleclaw turned to Ivorypaw "Take Scarlet and work on her current fighting techniques, we're done here."

Scarlet followed Ivorypaw down from the rock and into the dead rotten forest giving one last glance back toward Thistleclaw who was watching them go. His yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.

Scarlet woke up to a paw shaking her shoulder. Sunlight dappled the den around her and she looked up to see Hailstorm. "Time to get up. Ashstar wants to talk to you before she carries out the naming ceremony." Scarlet got to her paws and looked over to Windpaws nest, which was empty. She opened her mouth to ask where she was but Hailstorm answered her before she could "She just outside the den relaxing with Krestlepaw. Come on." They walked outside the den into the clearing which was swarmed with cats. Nearby A brown she-cat with a white ear played with her kitten. In another area A black tom and a black and white tom were practicing there fighting moves together. Near them two elders shared a rabbit together.

"Peaceful isn't it?" Hailstorm asked her.

Scarlet nodded.

"You deserve to be here."

Scarlet looked up at the clear blue sky "Do I really, Hailstorm?" She asked thinking of the plan she was a part of.

"Yes you do."


	6. Chapter 4: Tense Waters Rising

Hailstorm leads the way over to Ashstar who was waiting outside her den waiting. Scarlet stuck close to Hailstorm because now she could see that the two apprentices had stopped their fight and was starring over at her. A few warriors shot looks her way and the two elders exchanged glances. "Don't mind them, Scarlet, just focus on Ashstar." Hailstorm advised and Scarlet listened. When they reached her Ashstar nodded a greeting. "Morning, Scarlet, I hope you slept well."

Scarlet nodded "I did, the nest was amazing. I've never had one so nice before."

"I'm glad you're happy." Ashstar then looked around to see if any cat was lingering by. When no one seemed to be she continued "Now I know your preferred name is Scarlet but if you are to get situated back into clan life you should probably take on a clan name that way it doesn't draw suspicion to you or the clan."

"Why would the name Scarlet draw any suspicion?"

"Because clan names are unlike yours and if we were to take you anywhere and someone happened to ask your name they might believe you're a kitty-pet or a loner. Then everyone would be questioning why we brought you in and we don't want that with all that's going on."

Scarlet narrowed her eyes "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"There is a lot you don't know yet but you will come to know in time. Now if you are ready do you want to accept your clan name, you don't have o attend the normal ceremony if you don't want to?"

Scarlet nodded "Yes Ashstar. I would like that."

Hailstorm rested on her haunches near Ashstar as she begun. "Scarlet, stand in front of me," Scarlet did as Ashstar said and stood in front of her, "Scarlet you are old enough worthy of being an apprentice of Windclan and now have the honor to accept your clan name. Do you, Scarlet, accept?"

"I do." Scarlet tried not to let her voice quiver.

"Then from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Scarletpaw, and since not many warriors have met with you I will…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ashstar, and I know I was only named a warrior four moons ago but, I think I can take on Scarletpaw as my apprentice. Of course only if you approve." Hailstorm lowered her head but Scarletpaw could see the determination in the young warriors green eyes.

Ashstar looked at Hailstorm for a few heart beats then nodded "Hailstorm you will be Scarletpaws mentor, you had a great mentor in Heathertail and I would like of you to pass these honorable skills down to Scarletpaw."

Hailstorm proudly padded over to Scarletpaw who smiled as they touched noses. Ashstar nodded with approval "You will make a great mentor Hailstorm, and, Scarletpaw; you will be an amazing warrior one day too." Now Hailstorm for today just show Scarletpaw around the territory maybe give a few hunting tips. Eat before you go though, please."

Hailstorm nodded and Scarletpaw sighed in relief remembering she didn't get to eat yesterday. Hailstorm picked up a white tailed rabbit by its scruff and went over to a patch of sun bathed grass Scarletpaw followed and settled down on the other side of the rabbit as they each took turns biting into the juicy flesh. Scarletpaw looked over at Hailstorm "Thank you, for becoming my mentor, Hailstorm."

Hailstorm smiled "Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So what all will I be learning as an apprentice?"

"Well the most important thing of all I will have to teach you is the warrior code, most of us learn it when we were but I'm going to have to teach you it. We also teach how to hunt well and with respect so you can help keep the clan fed and we teach you to fight so you can protect your clan from foxes, badgers, other cats and other clans."

"How long would this take? You know to train me and teach me all of this?" She asked taking her last mouthful of rabbit.

Hailstorm rubbed a paw over her muzzle "Well… since you have extra stuff to learn it might take up to 8 moons at the most but average training takes six to seven moons so it really just depends." She stood up and shook her pelt "let's get going now I don't want to waste sunlight." Scarletpaw nodded and jumped to her paws and padded after Hailstorm as she led her out of camp. When they reached the open moor Hailstorm flicked her tail "We are going o go along the river clan border today so we'll be going this way." Hailstorm turned left gliding through the heather as she made her way up and down small rising hills. Scarletpaw raced after her the heather brushed up against her flanks reminding her of her small size but as Ivorypaw always reminded her she could always use it to her advantage. They came to a stop at a small flowing stream.

"This is the border to Riverclan?" Scarletpaw asked sniffing the edge of it.

"Yes this stream marks our border with Riverclan. This stream never used to be here though. A few seasons ago some two-legs invade both of our territories and made it. It was made father on our side of the original border but Riverclan cat picky and claimed what was originally ours Windclan didn't bother fighting over it since we never caught much prey but still."

"How old were you when that Riverclan claimed the land?" Scarletpaw was still sniffing the air and breathing in all the scents which smelled familiar to Ivorypaw and Stormpaw.

"I had just become an apprentice when it started. Come on there is still a lot to see." Hailstorm began to pad along the stream.

Scarletpaw padded alongside her "Where to next?"

"The lake, from there you can see all the clans."

"Cool! Why don't we race there?" She looked at her mentor.

"Is that a challenge I hear in your voice?" Hailstorm chuckled.

"You bet it is"

"You sure about that? You're challenging a Windclan cat, and we are known for our speed."

"I'm sure. The race starts now!" Scarletpaw Bolted from where she was standing and raced along the stream keeping Hailstorm in her sight who was gaining speed fast.

"Cheater! You got a head start!" Hailstorm tried to sound angry but couldn't keep herself from chuckling.

Scarletpaw pushed on as she came over a rise gaining more speed as she made her way down dodging a few rocks she gasped as she saw the lake. All of a sudden Hailstorm yowled from behind her "LOOK OUT!" In front of her a cat collapsed onto Windclan territory from a patch of reeds growing near the stream. Scarletpaw yelped and buried her paws into the soft earth sending dirt flying as she tried to skid to a halt. She came to a stop at the cats side. The she-cat was full grown and solid brown color. Hailstorm ran over to them "Minnowleap, what happened!?"

The she-cat coughed and opened her blue eyes "Shadowclan… Shadowclan has…" She went into a fit of coughing small drops of blood hit the grass "They have attacked Riverclans camp... we need help."

Hailstorm nodded "Scarletpaw stay here with Minnowleap I need go back to camp!" Hailstorm raced off with amazing speed and disappeared past the rise.

"Hurry…" Minnowleap coughed feebly.

Scarletpaw rested her tail the she-cats shoulder trying her best to sooth the injured warrior.

The she-cat looked up at her "I'm in no condition to fight anymore there is no way I will make it back to camp…. Please listen to my directions young one I'm dying I won't be alive when Hailstorm gets back." She began coughing up more blood.

"I'm listening…." Scarletpaw stared down at the she-cat in shock.

"When go over the run for about seven cat strides then take a sharp turn to the right over that river is the Riverclan camp…" She rasped.

"Alright don't worry we'll save your clan I promise." She whispered to the she-cat giving her a few licks to clean the blood from her face.

"Thank you….. At least" She laid her head down onto the grass "at least I didn't die for nothing"

Scarletpaw looked at the young she-cat in a daze, her tail still rested on her back, as her flanks rose for the last few times. Hailstorm seemed to be at her side a moment later "What happened!?" She wailed.

"She didn't make but she told me how to get to their camp we have to go or more cats are going to die!" Scarletpaw leaped over the Stream realizing how many cats were following her she took the way Minnowleap advised and as they neared the river the rage of battle ripped through the air "Come on just past the river!" The Windclan cats didn't like water but quickly made their way across bursting into the Riverclan camp. Hailstorm still at her side yowled over the screeches of the battle "stay close!" Scarletpaw looked around as the Windclan cats rushed into battle attacking any Shadowclan cat they saw. Scarletpaw tried to find Stormpaw or Ivorypaw couldn't find them and in an instant her head met the ground as she was tackled from the side Jaws bit into her flank and she screeched flailing with her claws outstretched she grabbed hold of flesh and ripped outward making the cat let go.

She leapt to her feet and faced her attacker, a black tabby she cat with white paws. The cat sneered with a smirk spreading across her face "They need help, and the best help they can get are some scrawny Windclan cats!" They cat leapt at and she dived under her making her yelp in surprise. Scarletpaw pushed off her back legs and made body crash into the cats sending the she-cat flying through mid air and collapse in a cloud of dirt. Scarletpaw leapt on top of the she-cat and dug her claws into her flanks making her screech in pain. The she-cat tried to wriggle free of Scarletpaws grip but only made Scarletpaws claws rake through more flesh. "Break her paw! That should make her run." Thistleclaws voice came as a faint whisper in her ear fur. Scarletpaw bit down on a flailing white paw and twisted it as blood began to stain the white fur. The she-cat howled in agony and pulled herself free and retreated from the battle. "Great job! Help me over here!" Scarletpaw turned to se Ivorypaw behind and raced to her side. "I can't find Stormpaw he got swarmed by a couple of warriors and now I can't find him!" She whispered urgently in her ear. Scarletpaw looked around franticly then spotted two warriors on top of Stormpaw a few strides ahead "There!"

They raced over and Scarletpaw leaped onto a grey tom with black paws who was trying bite at Stormpaws throat. Scarletpaw raked her claws along his spine and bit down on his ear. The tom let out a yowl of surprise and tried to shake her off. Scarletpaw dug her claws deep into his skin and hung on ripping off half of his ear. Suddenly the tom reared up and landed on top of her. Scarletpaw let out a gasp of surprise and let go of the tom but as he tried to get his paws he was knocked over by Hailstorm and another Windclan warrior. Scarletpaw scrambled to her paws and looked over to Ivorypaw who was in front of Stormpaw struggling to fight off a black and white she-cat. Scarletpaw ran up behind the black and white cat that wasn't expecting her and bit down on her tail and tried to drag her backwards. The she-cat hissed at her in disgust and spun around, ripping her tail free she raked her claws along Scarletpaws nose knocking her of balance The black and white she cat leapt on top of her and bit down on her exposed chest "Fool!" The cat screeched. But then they were both knocked over and sent rolling as Ivorypaw and a Shadowclan apprentice went tumbling past.

"STOP! ENOUGH! SHADOWClAN, STOP ATTACKING!" Scarletpaw slowly stumbled to her paws and looked for where the voice came from. A dark orange tom was standing on top of a fallen log as he looked over the clearing "Riverclan has paid their price!" another walked forward and faced him she had a slender build and blue grey fur.

"Paid what price Rowanstar?! Riverclan has down nothing and you've just killed three of our cats!" She flicked her tail over to two bodies collapsed, broken and dead. One was a grey tom with a black paw. Another was a frail she cat with cream fur and brown paws. "The other one that's on their way to Starclan is at the Windclan border. Two of these cats were just named warriors and another was sick! What is wrong with you?! What did we do to deserve this!? What did they do that's so bad they had to die!?"

Rowanstar leapt down from the log and shoved his face into the she-cats face "One of your cat's killed three of our kits and you said you did nothing wrong, Mistystar!"

Mistystar bared her teeth "I would never…" Rowanstar cut her off.

"I don't want any excuses Mistystar. Leafblossom Lost her entire litter because of one of your cats. Now your clan has paid the price and it's over. Shadowclan, let's go home." Slowly the Shadowclan cats stalked off into the growing dark the last one being Rowanstar who gave a look of triumph then disappeared as well. Mistystar stood there in pure shock and seemed to be starring into nothingness. Scarletpaw watched as Windclans deputy, Thunderstorm, approached cautiously "Mistystar? Who do you wish to recover Minnowleaps body?" Mistystar looked at him in despair take her to your camp. I will have a few cats retrieve her in the rising sun tomorrow." Thunderstorm nodded when a wail broke through the silence "No! Sun please no!" A Small she-cat raced over to the dead tom in the clearing and buried her face into his fur. A black and grey spotted tom padded up beside her trying to hold back his grief he tried to sooth his mate. "Why would Starclan do this to us, Iceshatter," She buried her face in his neck fur, "He was our only son!"


	7. Chapter 5: Rigid and Broken

Mistystar stayed where she was watching the Windclan cats slowly leave. Once they were all gone Ivorypaw watched as their leader leapt onto the fallen log. Their leader sat there in the growing darkness as the clan stood motionless waiting for her to say something. But she stayed quiet so Ivorypaw turned to her brother. His face was clawed and torn blood streamed from a wound that stretched across his muzzle and his flank was badly scarred. "Come on Stormpaw Willowshine need to look at that." Stormpaw stumbled on his paws but slowly followed. As the two apprentices made their way to the medicine cat den, the clan arranged themselves from worst wounded to least. Stormpaw was the first to be looked at thankfully. Ivorypaw made her way into the line close behind him with a torn ear and ripped up flanks.

As she waited for her turn she looked at her mother who was one of the last ones. She then looked over to Mistystar who was still sitting quietly on the fallen log and followed her gaze. Mistystar was looking at her mother Rosethorn not tearing her gaze from the warrior for anything. Slowly the moon rose into the night sky as the last cat was looked at and Ivorypaw made her way to the apprentice den with Hedgepaw at her side. A shriek split through the air from the nursery and everyone stopped in their paw steps and turned to look. Fishpelt, a tom, raced out "Duckfur is having her kits!" He yelled worried but he couldn't hide his happiness, they were his kits after all. Willowshine padded over on her tired paws "Are you sure Fishpelt?" she must be worried but Ivorypaw didn't know why. Fishpelt nodded another wail retreating the nursery.

Willowshine sighed and looked behind her "Have the apprentice's go out and find a few twigs I don't want one to be alone. Fishpelt, come with me and well first go get wet moss I believe I'm all out. Ivorypaw sighed as her Hedgepaw met up with his brother Hawkpaw "Stormpaw won't be able to come he can barely walk," She explained to them.

"That's fine," Hawkpaw nodded "Three of us should be enough."

Once they returned Ivorypaw collected all the sticks and hurried into the nursery. Fishpelt retrieved them and placed them in front of Duckfur who immediately snatched up the closest one. Willowshine shooed Ivorypaw out of the den. Ivorypaw sighed with relief that she was no longer needed and turned to retreat to her nest. Her mother Rosethorn was heading toward the medicine cat den, most likely to check on Stormpaw, when a howl exploded from the air like the thunder in a storm. Mistystar was on top of Rosethorn in a single heart beat with both paws pressed down on the she-cats throat holding her down, "YOU!" Mistystar screeched "It was you!"

"Are you insane?!" Rosethorn growled pushing Mistystar off of her, and then suddenly her look turned "Why would I possibly do such a thing to such precise kits." Ivorypaw saw how the sneer cut through Mistystar like a hidden needle. "Is it really that easy to see the blood on my claws." Rosethorn laughed "Wow! You are certainly too smart for me, Mistystar." Rosethorn sat back on her haunches.

Unease rippled through Ivorypaws pelt, no, she thought, mother no you can't do this to me and Stormpaw! Mistystar glared at Rosethorn "I should have done so long ago Rosethorn. I shouldn't have let you live past the battle with The Dark Forest. You should be dead!" Mistystar bristled "You are exiled from Riverclan!"

Silence bore its way onto the camp. Here and there cats would exchange glances worried about what was going to happen next. Mistystar walked up to Rosethorn and spat into her face "If I ever see you here again or hear of you better pray to Starclan you're already dead."

Rosethorn shook her head and smiled "Starclan doesn't exist to me." Rosethorn stood and walked past Mistystar and out of the clearing leaving behind signs of relief and fear, but she never looked back. Ivorypaw stared after her mother in shock as Willowshine padded out of the den "Duckfur has given birth to four kits two toms and two she-kits." Ivorypaw watched her as she went over to Mistystar who seemed worried by what the Medicine cat told her. Turning around she glimpsed inside the nursery as the cats disappeared into their den.

The kits looked frail and fragile. One she-kit was golden furred like Duckfur another was a calico tabby one of the toms was a dark ginger tabby and the other was a solid brown. Ivorypaw greeted Fishpelt as he padded out "The kits are beautiful."

"Thanks, we gave them names already."

"What are they?"

"The two she kits are Tulipkit and Seedkit and the two toms are Swallowkit and Bearkit."

"Those are great names!" Ivorypaw smiled.

"Yeah it's just…."

"What's wrong Fishpelt?"

"They were born too early they might not make it…" He padded of shoulders slumped and defeated. Ivorypaw sighed and began to pad to her den when Mistystar stopped her "Ivorypaw your brother is too injured to take his warrior assessment right now but if you're up for it I'd be glad to have a new warrior."

Ivorypaw shook her head me and Stormpaw are going to be made warriors together Mistystar."

(Sorry about short chapter next one will be longer for sure)


	8. Chapter 6: Down Went the Sun

Angelkit shuffled her paws as she watched her brother, Boltkit, in front of her. He was play fighting with her sister, Bluekit. A paw rested on her shoulder and Angelkit looked up to see her mother, Ashleaf. The leaf green eyes looked down at her "Why aren't you playing with your litter mates, Angelkit?"

"They said they don't want to play with me anymore, momma, because I'm dad's favorite." Angelkit wailed.

Ashleaf sighed "Bluekit! Boltkit! Come here." Ashleaf curled her tail around Angelkit.

"Why!?" Bluekit protested squirming out from under Boltkit.

"Because I said so," Ashleaf said with authority.

Boltkit turned around rolling his eyes as he saw Angelkit. The two bigger kits padded over and slumped down in front of their mother, scowling. Ashleaf lowered her head and scolded the kits "Why in the name of Starclan do you think your father, Scorchtail, is picking favorites! That is no way to treat your sister!"

Boltkit jumped to his paws and lashed his tail "It is the way we treat her and dad does pick favorites! He has always told her she'd be a great warrior one day! He never once said that to me or Bluekit!"

Bluekit fluffed out her fur "Yeah! Why should we bother playing with her if she is so great and honored _already_!" the last word sneered its way out of her teeth.

Angelkit shrank away into her mother's soft belly fur her eyes wide in shock at the accusations being thrown at her. Ashleaf let out a gasp "That is no way to talk about your sister! You have both crossed the line in the sand this time. In the den now, both of you!" Ashleaf watched the two kits stalk off and looked down at her "I'm sorry honey…" she whispered.

"It's okay momma….. I'm gonna go see Brightheart." Angelkits shoulders slumped as she dragged her paws over to the elders den. The sun dappled clearing was crowded with cats. Autumnpaw and Lightpaw shared a mouse together as they laughed Oakshade and his brother and sister Falconwing and Sunpool shared news of the day under the shade of the leaders cleft. Angelkit gave a sigh then turned and scrambled her way into the elders den. Sandstorm was in the far corner her flanks slowly rose and fell with every breath. Angelkit looked around the den and neither Brightheart nor Cloudtail were in there. Angelkit turned to leave not wanting to bother Sandstorm but she began to shuffle in her nest. "Angelkit what's wrong you look upset?" Sandstorm said with clear worry sparking in her voice.

Angelkit sniffled and rushed to the old warriors side just as tears over took her "My sister and Brother hate me Sandstorm! I… I" Angelkit choked "I don't… know what… I did wrong."

"Oh sweat heart." Sandstorm soothed placing a gentle paw on Angelkits back and pulling her close "I'm sure they don't hate you. Kits sometimes don't understand the meaning of hate and they take father then they mean."

Angelkit cried "But they do mean it. They said I don't need to play because I'm perfect. They said they don't like me because I'm Scorchtails favorite."

"I see what's going on there, Angelkit." Sandstorm licked her head.

"What?" Angelkit looked up at her with clouded eyes.

"They are just jealous that's all. You see they must think that Scorchtail gives you more attention than he does to them."

"But how do I fix that?" Angelkit tilted her head.

"Well Angelkit, there really isn't anything you can do about it. They are the ones who are jealous so that's for them to fix." Sandstorms gaze softened "But what I'm trying to say is they aren't really mad at you they're mad at Scorchtail. So just don't let it eat you up okay."

Angelkit smiled "Thanks Sandstorm! She rubbed her cheek across hers "This really helps!" Angelkit bounded out of the den and was blinded by sunlight and suddenly collapsed into black fur "Oof!" Angelkit hit the ground. "Hey, watch where you're going!" an irritated hiss came from Icerift whose sharp blue bore down on her.

Angelkit Scooted backwards and shook her head then looked up at Icerift "Sorry!" Angelkit said embarrassed. Icerift let out a sigh "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." With that Icerift shook her head and padded away.

"It's okay Angelkit."

Angelkit spun around and looked up at Lightpaw who gave her a sympathetic. "She is still upset that's all."

"Why is she upset, Lightpaw?"

"Oh that's right, you had only just been born when it happened." Lightpaw sighed, "When you were only a few sunrises old my litter-mate then had died of sickness only me and my sister had survived…" Lightpaw trailed off.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me, Lightpaw." Angelpaw turned to pad away but Lightpaw stopped her.

"You deserve to know Angelkit, I don't want you feeling like she hates you."  
"Then tell me Lightpaw." Angelkit grumbled in frustration.

"Well I wasn't awake when she passed in the night when I woke up my father, Oakshade, told us what happened and that our mother had left with her body to bury her in the forest…." Lightpaw lowered her head "She didn't come back for three more sunrises… she took it really hard and she is still mourning."

Angelkit shrugged "I get that she is mourning but it's been moons I hate to say but if she can't get over it then she shouldn't take it out on everyone else." She snapped not meaning to.

"Excuse me! I was just trying to explain to you, what's gotten into your mouth." Lightpaw turned tail and stalked away.

"Lightpaw I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Angelkit wailed after her but Lightpaw didn't hear her. Angelkit bit her lip and ran through the light mixed sand and grass over to the nursery but stopped in front. Looking inside she saw the sleeping pelts of Bluekit and Boltkit and remembered the incident that happened earlier. They hate me; she thought and screamed inside her head. She made her way around the nursery and crawled under some loose brambles. She curled up her small body and cried into her fur as she watched Bluekit and Boltkit sleeping peacefully near Ashleafs belly through the brambles. Light turned to dark in her vision as sleep overwhelmed her.

A cold breeze blew against her back waking her up. The clearing was covered in darkness as she opened her eyes and she realized that wind was coming from behind her not in front. Angelkit swiveled her way around and through the brambles collapsing onto dirt in heartbeats. Angelkit stood up and looked around. I'm outside of camp! She smiled to herself, now she won't have to stay in the stupid clan. She could find her way out of the territory by dawn before anyone would come looking for her. She could be free of Boltkit and Bluekit and even start her own clan!

She leaped forward and slowly made her way through the forest on clumsy paws. Bird song gently made its way through the air as if they were all encouraging her to go on. She pushed past more brambles and stumbled onto the ground in front of her. She collapsed onto the ground breathing hard. She up at the sky which slowly grew lighter with every heart beat. She was never going to make it. Then she heard something no not something, someone. "What do you think you're doing out here kit!?" The voice sneered. "Running away won't solve your problems!"

Angelkit bristled "I'm not running away!" She yelled.

"Are you sure 'cause it sure looks like that."

"You don't understand no one likes me!" She wailed.

"Stop acting so pathetic! If they don't like you why are you here?" The voice challenged.

"Because I….." She trailed off.

"That's what I thought! If someone doesn't like you don't run away it shows fear! Fear is what they want, don't you ever give it to them!" The voice it sounded angry but yet it sounded like it wanted… to help her, "If someone has a jealousy for shove it their face!" the voice yelled at her.

Angelkit thought about it for a heartbeat and then looked up "Your right!" She turned tail and began to make her back to the camp. She was going to show Bluekit and Boltkit. She'd show all of them! "And I can help you with everything." The voice whispered.


	9. Chapter 7: A Sky Covered in Clouds

(I am so sorry this chapter is way over due stuff has just been going on but i'm proud to say it's finally finished! There is quite a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter so pay attention and send me replies of what you think will happen in Angelkits future :D)

Angelkit slowly opened her eyes. She was inside the nursery curled near her mother's belly fur. She stood on tired paws and prodded her mother's side. "What is it, Angelkit?" her mother asked raising her head. "Where are Bluekit and Boltkit?" Her mother pointed her tail toward the entrance and Angelkit padded outside and sat down. Looking around she saw Boltkit and Bluekit playing over by the fresh-kill pile. Lightpaw and Autumnpaw made their way outside the camp with Ivypool, Lionblaze and Sunpool. Angelkit sighed and looked down at her paws as a maple leaf fell in front of her. She sniffed it, it smelled strange, no cat from Thunderclan.

Fur brushed up against her side and she felt the rasp of a tong on her forehead. She looked around her but did not see her mother. Angelkit shrugged and padded over to her littermates with no obvious excitement. "Bluekit, Boltkit can I play?"

Boltkit looked at her and groaned "I guess."

Bluekit lashed her small tail "We are apprentices in this game and are practicing are battle tactics."

Boltkit nodded "Yeah. Who do you want to fight first?"

"Um… Bluekit." Angelkit crouched down and wriggled her haunches and charged at Bluekit. Bluekit squeaked and leapt out of the way tripping Angelkit with her paw. Angelkit tumbled forward and coughed. Bluekit turned on her paw and leapt on top of her pushing her face into the dust. "You really thought we wanted to play with you?" Bluekit hissed in her ear. Boltkit burst out laughing behind her and she tried to hold back the tears as Bluekits tiny claws pricked through her fur.

"You look pathetic" It wasn't Bluekit "Get up! Make Bluekit regret it."

"You're just a flea brained runt!" Boltkit growled.

Angelkit gripped the dirt with her back paws and pushed up. Bluekit squealed in surprise falling onto Boltkit. Angelkit spun around at her bit her tail. Bluekit wailed and she bit even harder. "What in the name of Starclan is going on here!?" Angelkit jumped up letting go of Bluekits tail at the sound of Jayfeathers voice. "Why are you three always fighting?" He scolded them his blind eyes bore into them like sharp stones.

Angelkit huffed and growled in frustration "But Bluekit attacked me! I just wanted to play with them for once and get along!"

"I don't care. You three are litter mates for starclans sake!"

"Jayfeather." A gentle voice came from behind him. Angelkit stretched her neck to see Bramblestar padding up to medicine cat. "They're just kits they don't understand."

"Well they'll have dead brains if they think like this and it disgusts me." The medicine cat stalked off.

Bramblestar sighed his broad shoulders slumped "Please excuse him…." then the leader looked down at the kits his amber eyes sparkled in the sunlight, "but he is right." The leader padded away over to his mate rubbing her nose with his in greeting.

Angelkit took her chance and looked back at her siblings and let a smirk grow on her face "Stop trying to hide your jealously. I understand now that I'm just going to have to deal with being better then you two." She didn't bother letting them and padded off and her tail high.

Scarletpaw stretched in her nest, arching her back high then straightening it. Her wounds were finally clean and healthy enough for her to leave camp. A moon had passed since the battle in Riverclan and the tensions were still high so Windclan did their best to avoid Riverclan. Much has changed in Windclan though since then. She was finally feeling settled amongst the clan cats and she has met pretty much met everyone. Windpaw had introduced her to another apprentice by the name of Tigerpaw who was a quite handsome tabby tom in her opinion. His sister was gorgeous as well with beautiful eyes. Her name was Puddlepaw although Scarletpaw could tell the she-cat didn't favor her. There were two other apprentices, Nightpaw, was a black tom with piercing amber eyes and his brother, Stonepaw. Stonepaw unlike his brother was more of a heavy build with black and white fur along amber eyes. Nightpaw was long legged and skinny like a normal Windclan cat but taller than his brother. Ashstar had finally decided they could move her into the apprentice den and she had a nest between Windpaw and Tigerpaw.

Scarletpaw yawned and probed Tigerpaw in his ribs since he was the only other cat in the den. He opened one eye to look at her "What?"

"Are we training on the hill today?"

Tigerpaw jumped up "Oh dear Starclan how could I forget! Come on we have to hurry or we'll be cleaning the elders for ticks!" He bolted out of the den scattering his heather weaved nest. Scarletpaw followed him out increasing her speed once she exited the gorse tunnel. They ran flank to flank through the heather and up and down the small slopping hills. Within heart beats their mentors came into view. Hailstorm sat calmly beside Grassfoot, a plain beige tom with stunning green eyes. Scarletpaw came to a halt in front of them with her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Grassfoot gave a hearty laugh "Looks as if you two had forgotten about training today."

Tigerpaw lowered his tail "Sorry, Grassfoot…"

"It's alright." Hailstorm said gently, "You aren't late. We are still waiting for Nightpaw and Stormfang to get here."

"So what is it we're doing today?" Scarletpaw cocked her head to the side.

"Battle practice," Grassfoot huffed, "We need to get you and Tigerpaw started on it."

"Yes and I know you fought quite well in the battle at Riverclan, Scarletpaw, but we need to teach proper ways so you don't get so scarred next time." Hailstorm inferred.

Scarletpaw nodded just as two cats made their way over the rise and toward them. Stormfang, the dark brown tabby, responded "And the best way to get a jumpstart with it is to have you train with an experienced apprentice." flicking his tail at Nightpaw. Hailstorm stood up and nodded.

"Scarletpaw I want you to practice landing a certain leap on Nightpaw as he tries to dodge so watch me carefully. Grassfoot try to dodge me." Hailstorm went down into a low crouch. Wiggling her haunches she leaped through the air. Grassfoot leapt to the side as she came closer but hailstorm flipped her hind paws in the air causing her body to spin and landed on Grassfoots back leaping off she nodded to Scarletpaw "Now you try." Scarletpaw turned towards Nightpaw and tried to mimic her mentors crouch. She wriggled her haunches and pushed hard of the ground with her hind paws. As Nightpaw moved she tried to spin but landed just a bit too short. She heard a muffled laughter come from Nightpaw and sighed looking up at her mentor. "Try it again." She did and after the fifth time she tried she still couldn't land on Nightpaw. Tigerpaw tried after that so Scarletpaw could take a break and she growled in frustration as Tigerpaw landed on Nightpaw the first try. Hailstorm rested her tail on Scarletpaws shoulder "It's alright not everyone gets it right at first." Scarletpaw didn't respond but tried to figure out what she was doing wrong but she didn't understand.

"You're a lighter weight cat, Scarletpaw, so you have to use your tail more to throw balance off to spin." Scarletpaws eyes lit up at Thistleclaws voice.

"Hailstorm may I try now?"

"Go ahead." Scarletpaw took her position and leaped taking Thistleclaws advice. As she landed on Nightpaws back she grinned in delight but then Thistleclaws voice came again.

"Don't get too happy you should have figured that out on your own."

Scarletpaw heaved a sigh as she leapt off "Nice job!" Hailstorm called "Try again."

As Scarletpaw returned to her position Thistleclaw talked to her "This time I want you to kick his side. He won't expect it and it'll expose his belly that is how you will pin him down." Scarletpaw leaped hard into the air and once she planted her paws into his ribs she heard his gasp of shock and the rest played out smoothly and when Scarletpaw let Nightpaw up and the mentors and Tigerpaw swarmed her. Hailstorm smiled "How did you learn that?"

"I just… kind of thought of it" Scarletpaw smiled not sure how to explain it.

Angelkit kicked a stone as she padded through the forest. Wandering away from camp was starting to become a habit now that she had a friend to do it with it. She smiled up at the orange and white she cat in front of her "You know you haven't told me your name yet."

"You want to know that badly?" The she cat chuckled.

Angelkit nodded "I do!"

"Mapleshade is my name." She licked the tiny kit "I was born underneath a maple tree so my mother named me after it."

"That's pretty." She smiled "You know there is a maple tree that sprouted by the nursery just before I was born"

"Oh yes I know, I know very well that it's there."


End file.
